Ark 14 Episode 1: Welcome Home Hiro
Thunrian: ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=ow-B_R9urM0%29 ) " Flight B is now entering the port. Tekken doodle l alexandersson by shinjyu-d5z3ky8.jpg Anime-Girl-Tatoo.jpg|Tomoko Nikkilog-1261.png Everyone ready for leave." Is what the flight attendant said. The young blonde haired male looked at her out of the corner of his eye, his headphones in his ears as he listened to a light bit of jazz that fell into his ears. He wore a jean jacket, some jeans and a pair of antique converse's that he got from china just last week. In his hand he held a picture of a girl, she seemed to be of chinese orgin and she had bright brown eyes and dark raven hair that went down to her back. The blonde haired man had been in the picture to... they were smiling together. As the plane docked he stepped out, luggage in hand making his way down the walk way with a stride before he looked around. The other Maru Jeitai soliders that had been on this trip all waves bye to there commander. " Seeya later Lionheart." They said patting him on the shoulder. " Seeya guy's get home safe." He said picking up his one bookbag. He was almost envious... he didnt have a family to come back home to. Closest thing he had for a family had been his girlfriend Ming back over in china. But he knew that it'd be hard to see her again. Though he belives that in time he will be able to. But his work comes first right now... Hiro Lionheart. Commander of the Maru Jeitai second armies. Born and raised in the Maru Jeitai, fighting is all he know's besides Ming. Hiro is all about his duties but his angry makes him a liablity. A Maru Jeitai breed solider, bred since birth to be in the PMC ( Private military corperation. ) He's all about getting the job done, he doesnt care about anything. The ruthless Yakuza formed militant force has toned him into a powerful and strong warrior. He enjoys battles but he doesnt like to take life oddly enough. On missions if he cant avoid it, he won't kill his opponent. Short tempered though, if pushed he will kill you without hesitation. As he finally made his way over to his cab, he would have gotten in and waited as they drove him off into the district 2 area. Since Keyth's death the city has gone back to normal a whole two weeks and not one terrorist attack. Though its been noted the Maru Jeitai have been seen more on the streets... and the KPD have been oddly enough... working along side them. Thunrian: ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=1tJb8yaDcNI ) As Hiro Lionheart pulled to the Kagemaru building it would have seemed like he had been walking in slow motion. Everyones eyes glowed a bright purple... everyone had been in a happy bliss. Happy to the point of insanity... it wasnt natural at all. He made his way to the recepionst desk at the front. " Hello.. is James Farhan in?" She turned, her eyes glowing a bright purple as well. " Why no... James has been dead for sometime now." Hiro went silent, blinking. " James is dead?" He said looking to the right. "... I am Hiro Lionheart, commander to the Maru Jeitai armies. Reporting back from china from the 'Khan v. Ceaser' wars... Im here to give the full status report." He said looking at the recepionist. " Then your going to need to speak with Yani Farhan then, let me ring h-" " Wait wait... Yani?" He said eying the women with a faustrated look on his face. " Why do i need to talk to James's Kid?" " Because Yani now runs the Kagemaru." She said to Hiro in response. "...." He dropped silent and crossed his arms as he watched her ring him up to Yani's office. " Mr. Farhan, Hiro Lionheart has returned from his last mission from the three year contract. May I send him up?" Yani voice responded. " You may." She turned to Hiro with a smile on her face as she pointed to the elevator. " Mr.Farhan is waiting for you right up there Commander Lionheart." Hiro hesitated and then nodded. " Thank you." Before he made his way over to the elevator and it began it's decend up. He watched over the Kagemaru building, everyone talking laughing in a blissful joy with one another... the whole city had almost been this way. "....." SayuriAkagi: -Tomoko glanced casually over her left shoulder a bit noting to the high volume of Maru Jeitai AND KPD that were out prowling the streets at the same time while strolling down Sora St. She was dressed in a black cami covered by a peach colored off the shoulder sweater, a pair of black shorts, and black thigh high heeled boots while her long raven hair hung loose about her face and the mid-section of her back. It had been weeks since hearing the news of Keyth’s death since she’d been seen in the light of day mostly staying in her apartment tinkering with a few projects and adamantly refusing to the funeral which she was later told by Claymore had turned into a complete blood bath something she was sure Keyth himself would have somewhat taken pride in but she knew Jin-san would kill her for once she returned to the office. Passing several shops in the district she finally came upon a certain quaint coffee shop that managed to some how keep its curb side tables from being stolen by cementing them to the side walk, it was here that she was to meet a familiar face for lunch.////Covered almost from head to toe Amy sat quietly at Café Trois waiting for her co-worker to arrived. The past few weeks for the clans of Yakuza has been terror filled now that the Maru Jeitai and KPD officers were teamed up, taking them all out one by one. From bank accounts being seize to alias being discovered none of them were safe from the trynny that seemingly sprung up out of nowhere. If that wasn’t bad enough now another force was involved by the take down being lead by a man named Duke. The price alone for any member of any clan to step out into broad day light was ultimately death but Amy just had to make sure that Tomoko was alright seeing as she took Keyth’s death the hardest. Glancing at her watch she notes the time that they were supposed to meet is at hand and the presence of the police around the shop is starting to thicken as she leans forward attending to the child next to them to throw them off casually glancing up a few times to see if Tomoko was near.// /// Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDEzs0gqH9M&index=30&list=PLHO37SszSdOx1n3yC4dV30KeVznZzd8fQ ) As Hiro made his way into the office... it had been dimmed out and black. Only the one light from across the room had been seen. As he stepped into the middle of the room... the licks began to flicker and soon the lights came on quickly. And as they did, 6 shinobi like warriors all appeared Hiro with there electric blades. " How do you like them?" Yani's voice echoed throughout the room. " The new Shinobi unit for the Maru Jeitai. There still in prototype form... give em a go.." The voice said with a light chuckle. (http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v457/Darthvegeta800/FutureNinja.jpg How it looked. ) As they began to circle Hiro, his eyes shot left to right and he turned to watch the one to the left lunge him with the blade. As he did he tucked back just in time to dodge it with a sweeping side step. Hooking his arm around the attacking arm as he pulled back on his opponent forcing him to go sprawling backwards with Hiro. He rapidly punches the opponent while throwing him backwards.This technique is a counter move, when his opponent attempts to charge at him, or simply attempts to punch or kick him. He'd side step, tilting his body to the right just enough so when his opponent had been close enough. He'd scoop them up with right arm as he pulled back with a backwards suplex. As he fell down with them, his left hand would swing out at rapid succession that once and if the technique fell through and his opponents head hit the ground. They would have gotten beaten on the left side of there body so badly that there rib's, face, and chest area's would be crushed so in the ninja's case his armour had all began to cave in onto his body as Lionheart continued the onslaught. Soon ending the furious strikes with a crash to the top of the head which caved in the ninja's helmet. He rose up in time to dodge a blade getting slung down at him with a cart wheelin flip. As he landed into his stance. One of the ninja's spun in the air tossing shuriken at him 6 in all. He kicked off the ground and dodged them all just barely as one sliced his cheek during the roll to the side. He caught the last shurken however and spun off his right knee, tossing it into the SHinboi's chest on impact as he made him crash into the floor. A smoke bomb was thrown and Hiro began to cough as he kept his gaurd up. Another ninja attacked, this time with a upward strike, a diagonal one meant to cleave him across the neck. But he used his back back to smack the ninja across the head just enough for him to spin at the same time with a sweep kick knoking the shinobi off his feet and then spinning off into the air in a corckscrew like motion untill he landed on that same ninja's chest with both of his knee's pulled back, holding onto his feet untill he crashed into the ninja's stomach. He picked up the Shinobi's weapon and when the last few charged he cut them all down. ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=1tJb8yaDcNI ) Yani began to clap before nodding his head. " I see you havent gotten rusty over there... Hiro-Kun.." Hiro turned to see his old friend... who didnt even look the same. " Yani..." He said dropping the blade as silence enlopped the room. SayuriAkagi: -Narrowing her blue purplish hues Tomoko for a moment she manages to spot her frantic colleague tending to her child dressed up in the most ridiculous get up she’s ever seen in her life, mostly because it was too hot in the season to be wearing such things. Drawing closer her heels clicking against the concrete beneath her she shakes her head some chuckling to herself also noting the heavy presence around the café moving towards the direction to which Amy sat. Calmly leaning in near her ear she tells her, “Excuse me ma’am don't you think your over doing things just tad.” as she places her hands on both of the girls shoulders to keep her from bolting away from her just in case shed scared the shit outta her.////Amy immediately bolt upright scared out of her mind almost jumping out her seat only when she heard a females voice enter her ear drum. Instantly reaching for her baby she attempted to make a dash for it but soon realized that the person’s clasp on her shoulders was too tight and wouldn’t allow her to move at all.////// Tomoko could help bit burst into laughter some motion her hands towards some of what she wore removing all except the sunglasses as she walked around in front of her to take a seat in the empty that was across the table. “haha haha that joke never gets old for you Am…”///// “Shhhhh…..” Amy motions her hand over Tomoko mouth her eyes narrowing in a seriousness that very few have even seen before. “You idiot do want to get us both arrested?” she asks her cradling her young on closer to her ample bosom before glancing back at her co-worker her face unchanged yet filled with worry.//// - SayuriAkagi: “Arrested? For what…Ams what's going on? And what the fuck is up with all the heavy arms (cops) beatniking all over D1?” Tomoko asks leaning in closer towards the table noting quickly Amy’s fear and concern as it appeared that she was clutching onto the child for dear life causally moving one slender leg over the other while the two friends began to catch up./////// “Never mind that for now, you okay?” Amy asks shifting the conversation back into something more pleasant at least for the time being. /////// “Yeah I’m cool just finding it hard to swallow the whole death thing.” Tomoko tells her shifting in her chair some finding this part of the conversation wholly uncomfortable as her eyes advert to the left some to keep the tears at bay.//// “You really must have cared about him a lot, its alright I doubt Keyth realized how much of an impact he made on you when he got you away from that horrible place.” Amy states with smile extending her arm away her child to place a hand on Tomoko’s.////// Tomoko turned her head some realizing what was just said.////// “Claymore told me, I hope you don’t mind.” Was all the mother of one said softly as she watched her co-workers face soften a bit before drifting towards the answers that were asked by her earlier. “Were being hunted…the Yakuza are that is, that’s why you see the Maru Jeitai and KPD out in full force like this, several of the clans have already been taken out already prior to Keyth’s death and more have followed since. Our allies have gone underground to protect themselves and their members.”////Tomoko's expression seemed blank at the moment allowing her mind to take in the many events that happened while she was 'grieving' part of her not wanting to believe that they had been practically abandon by those who were supposed to help them it in some way just made her stomach turn. "Cowards." was all she could utter leaning back in her seat her normally lovely face twisted up in complete and utter disgust at this. SayuriAkagi: “That not all….Duke and his Marines are helping to wipe us out as well. The day of the funeral was horrendous so many people were hurt and killed…poor Yin got taken.” -Amy goes on to say.- “Wait isn’t she the chick that’s dating Ginsei?” -Amy nods her head in reply to Tomoko’s question.- “Holy fuck…someone wants their head chopped the hell off or worst.” -Tomoko surmises lifting her right hand up casually, placing the palm of it over her face while shaking her head in a dramatic like motion.- “Is there anything else that I need to know here hun before I call a waiter over I’m fucking starving I haven’t eaten a thing in three days.” -she admits laughing awkwardly her stomach starting to growl while in the mist of their conversation-//////// “You mean besides the fact that me and Jin both are gonna nail you for not attending…..” “Um waiter!!!” –Tomoko chimes in cutting Amy off on purpose really not wanting to know what her punishment would be at least not right now any how as a young man about 20yrs of age dressed in a typical white shirt, black pants, and dress shoes approaches with menus in hand before passing both of them one retrieving his order pad and pen, and waits patiently for both women to make their selections- Thunrian: ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=IvT3us1Ojqw ) " What happeend to your father Yani.. I have to speak with hi-" " Remember when we were kids... Hiro." Yani said cutting him off. " My father was just a hitman for Keyome back then but he let me come over, we used to play but you never wanted to play with any of my toy's..." Yani said looking at Hiro from the corner of his eye. " Were they not good enough? I thought... Does he think he's better than me...? I thought haha.. funny the kind of things you pull over to adulthood..." Yani said smirking. " Father always loved you, just like he loved Keyth. That's why he made you commander. I wanted to be in the Maru Jeitai and he told me no... because i wasnt solider material. And that I should focus on school...Haha." Hiro remained silent as he listned to Yani talk. " So, I hear the mission was a success, congradulations are in order." Yani said stepping down from his office seat. " What happened.. to James.." Yani smirked and looked up at Hiro. "...He wasnt the man he was supposed to be. And I helped him goto a place where he didnt need to be..." Yani said with a smile. Hiro's face burned down into a scowl as he gritted his teeth in sheer anger. " You did what..." He said to Yani. " He's dead, he's really, really, really, really,really,REALLY, FUCKING DEAD!" Yani said spiting from his mouth a bit as he began to laugh, picking up a knife on his desk. " Don't believe me?" He said walking over behind his desk. " Look I love my father, and i love my sister, and my mother I love them all. So I don't feel the need to bury them, or or or.. waste time cremating them. I don't want them to leave me..ever..so.." Yani pulled out a brief case, which when opened had none other than his Fathers head, his sisters head, and his mothers head. All severed from there bodies and neatly perserved. " So I keep them with me always as a momento..." He said kissing his sisters dead head. " Yani... what have you done." " That's Mr.Farhan... to you..." Yani said cutting him off. " I AM NOT... JUST.. YANI TO YOU.. ANYMORE! DO YOU FUCKING... UNDERSTAND ME!" He said picking up his submachine gun and firing at Hiro who stood there as all of the bullets missed and hit various places in the room, except for one that nipped his arm lightly. "... Hahahah look at youuuuuuu! You were always tough as fuckin nails you know." He said crossing his arms. " So, now that your back. I've already gotten another contract set and ready for you back in afric-" " I'm not working anywhere for you..." Hiro said with a stern look on his face. " What'd you say to me..." Yani said to him with a crazed look in his eye. " why!? Why won't you!? Is it because you don't like me because i pretended to shoot you!? Laugh a little jeusus fucking christ! Now, like I was saying were gonna do this th-" " And Like... I was saying..." Hiro said taking a step forward cutting him off again. " I'm not doing anything... for you..." Yani remained silent this time, simply staring at the male from the small distance as he began to shake his and nodd his head in agreement. " Alrighty... Alrighty. Ok! That's fine.." Yani said as some of his men began to flood into the room. " I want you, to uh... get the fuck out. And my boy's... there gonna help you.." Before Hiro could fight, a gun butt hit him on top of his head, knocking him out." Welcome homie... Hiro..." Category:Ark 14